


Not Quite a Monster

by warrior_shampoo72



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And Romance, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curses, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saihara is cursed, These boys are going to love, Trans Male Character, mentions of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_shampoo72/pseuds/warrior_shampoo72
Summary: Saihara, cursed by a woman whose heart he broke, lives alone and has been for well over a century. No longer aging, he made his mission to stay away from the outside world-fearing that he would be treated as a monster.Well, until Kokichi Ouma breaks down his door and forces him to rejoin the world.Now he finds himself struggling to adapt to a world much different than the one he remembers. He finds himself attending Hope's Peak Academy along with Ouma and a host of peculiar characters as he struggles to find a cure for his curse. Luckily Ouma is there to support him through it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having an obssesion with these boys and I just had to do it. Summary is bad and the story will probably be too, but I like the idea of Saihara being the beast not Beauty, although honestly??? I couldn't make him monstrous or anything. He's just too precious.
> 
> Also if its not clear: Saihara is immortal which is why he doesn't age, eat or drink. He is above us lowly mortals

Saihara let out a heavy sigh as he stared blankly at the book’s pages. How many times had he read this? It had to be well over a hundred by now. He closed it gently, wary of the worn spine. Just because he was tired of reading it didn’t mean he wanted to damage it. 

Well, anymore than it already was. 

Yellow eyes flicked to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. The hands had ceased moving years ago, and Shuuichi was never able to get it working again. At least with the old clock he was able to keep track of time, but now the days bled into each other.

_ How long has it been?  _

He thought for a moment, desperately trying to used his skills of deduction. The answer never came to him though. In truth, he stopped counting long before the clock stopped.

What was the point of remembering if it wouldn’t matter in the long run? To dwell on it and be bitter went against his entire nature.

At this point, he couldn’t even bring himself to be mad at the woman who caused this.

Shuuichi, after all, had been the one to lead her on.

He felt bad while doing it, of course, but it was necessary for the case he was working on. She was close to the suspect-related even-and proved to be filled with useful information.

Once he had received all he could from her, he pulled away but still kept in contact. It seemed too cruel to just abandon her. He acted as if nothing ever existed between them. To him it honestly felt that way, and she was quick to adapt to their new relationship. He thought everything would be fine.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

She confessed her love to him on a night when the stars shone their brightest. The moonlight caressed her features while her eyes showed hope and fear. 

Hope that he would return her feelings. Fear that he would laugh and not take her seriously.

He had never felt more guilty in his life.

His throat went dry. Several moments of silence passed until he was finally able to respond. He was honest with her. Watching the hope fade from her eyes was heart wrenching. Tears built up and slowly slid down her cheeks. He moved to wipe them away, but she ran away before he could.

He never did see her again.

After their falling out, Shuuichi threw himself back into his detective work. This time he was more careful about the feelings of others, making sure to not give them false hope. Around this time he had noticed his appetite disappeared. He wasn’t too worried about it, seeing as when he did eat his stomach never protested.

This continued for years. Eventually his need to drink anything faded as well, though he would feel the urge whenever the temperature turned unbearably warm.

It wasn’t until ten years had passed that Shuuichi made a horrible realization.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, terror mixing with disbelief. At his age he should have lost his baby fat. He should have had a more masculine face. He shouldn’t still look like a teenager.

Fearful of what wasn’t happening, he went to see one of the few witches his town tolerated. While he held no belief in magic, he couldn’t come up with a logical explanation as to why he wasn’t aging.

The old woman had grasped his hands and stared at him with a forlorn expression.

“It is a curse, and a very powerful one at that,” she rasped. “I’m afraid there is nothing I can do, dear.”

“I….  I understand. Thank you for seeing me.”

Almost immediately after the exchange Shuuichi left the town. The last thing he wanted was to be lynched for dabbling in forbidden magic. He fled to an old home his family once owned that was left abandoned after his mother’s passing. 

The house was much bigger than he remembered, resembling a castle more than anything. 

With a sigh he went into the home and never left again. He spent almost a month cleaning the house, but it was worth it. 

He had been living there ever since. Throughout the years he had blocked the front door with a makeshift barricade and covered the windows with whatever wood he could find.

He continued to live like this, unbothered by the world outside the walls. He was content with this, and while he was still curious about how the world was changing, he could never bring himself to leave.

It was peaceful where he was.

He sighed again before putting the book back on the shelf only to grab another one. This one hadn’t been read in awhile so it would prevent him from being bored for a time.

Fate had other plans though.

Saihara had just settled on the couch, carefully opening the book to the first page. He had only been able to read the first chapter when something started banging against the front door.

Naturally he grew stiff, and his breath caught in his throat. Several moments passed before the banging started once more. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as adrenaline started to pump through his veins.

The front door was rotted as were the things blocking it. If whatever was banging kept it up, the door would break. 

As if to emphasize his train of thought, a loud crack came from the door followed by a shout of what he assumed to be victory.

The black haired man went completely still, staring intently at the sunlight now drifting in. He held his breath as a small boy wandered in. He didn’t take immediate notice of the man staring at him as he took in his surroundings.

“For an abandoned place its very well kept,” the boy stated with a smile. “Nishishishi… Someone must be breaking in regularly~.”

Finally, he took notice of the other person in the house. Purple eyes clashed with yellow as the two stared at each other. Shuuichi almost jumped when the boy's lips formed a huge grin.

“You’re really pretty, Mystery-kun~!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara meets Ouma and quickly finds out how troublesome the other can be.

_ ‘Pretty’? _

Saihara’s face flushed as he pulled his hat down in an attempt to hide. He had been called many things but never that. His blush worsened as the intruder giggled. 

While he was distracted, the purple eyed boy wandered over and appraised the taller teen with an appraising eye. He took note of the ratty outfit the teen wore and the smudges of dirt on the visible parts of his body. The shirt fit him loosely and was thread-bare in many areas while the pants had holes and hung off his hips. He couldn’t stop himself from blushing, but quickly hid any embarrassment behind a confident smirk.

“My name is Ouma Kokichi,” the boy stated, his smirk still in place. Saihara jumped at the other’s voice, but he forced himself to meet Ouma’s gaze.

“... I’m Saihara Shuuichi,” he said softly after several moments. Although the other was an intruder, he offered the purple haired boy his hand. Ouma snickered, looking at his hand in amusement before taking it and shaking it enthusiastically.

“Nice to meet you Saihara-chan~!”

“... What are you doing in my house, Ouma-kun?” The shorter boy blinked in surprise. He was going to laugh and call the other boy out on his lie until he saw Shuuichi’s eyes. He was serious.

“Well Saihara-chan, everyone thought this place was abandoned. I thought it would be a great place to have secret meetings with my evil organization.” Saihara didn’t quite understand what the shorter boy was talking about, but he knew that anything ‘evil’ was bad news. “... Kidding~! It was just a lie! I  _ am  _ a liar after all~.”

“Then what did you want?” Shuuichi asked. He was normally a very patient person, but Ouma was rubbing him the wrong way. He hadn’t even had a proper conversation with the boy, yet he found himself wanting him gone as soon as possible.

“ I was just curious! Everyone says this place was haunted, and--as a supreme leader--I need to check it out!”

“Well there are no spirits here, Ouma-kun. I’m sorry for my rudeness, but I think it would be best for you to leave and not come back.”

“Leave my new friend behind? I couldn’t!” Saihara’s eyes narrowed. The thought of having a friend made his chest warm, but he didn’t trust this child. He  _ did _ say he was a liar. “Come ooooon Saihara-chan, don’t look at me like that,” Ouma whined. 

Ouma looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. He tensed and felt his mistrust of the other crumbling at the expression. How could  _ anyone _ make such a cute expression? As if sensing what he thought, the shorter boy blushed slightly and looked away.

“S-Saihara-chan you’re staring.”

Shuuichi’s heart melted a bit at the sight before heat started rising to his cheeks. He tried to think of something to say but his tongue refused to work. When he finally opened his mouth, Ouma started giggling and peeked up at the taller boy from behind his lashes, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Embarrassment immediately rushed through him and he quickly looked away. He clenched his fist as the giggling turned into loud laughing. 

“I… c-can’t believe you.. fell for that!” Ouma managed to get out between his laughs.

“J-just leave!” Saihara yelled. His face burned more as his yell came out more like he was just talking normally. Even after all this time it was hard to raise his voice?

“Not unless you come with me~,” the teen stated. The look on Saihara’s face was priceless. “It must be so lonely living by yourself, Saihara-chan. You’ve obviously been alone for years. You look like you need a good meal and a warm bed.” Ouma leaned in closer and sniffed. Immediately his nose scrunched up and he took a step back. “Also a shower is long overdue.”

“Look,” Shuuichi began, ignoring the other’s comment. “I’m fine by myself, Ouma-kun. I don’t need any help--especially from a child--and I would appreciate it if you left me alone.” Ouma stared at him blankly for several moments before bursting into tears. The sudden change in character made Saihara’s eyes widen in surprise. He found himself unable to talk as the short continued to sob.

“S-Saihara-chan is so…. So meeeaaaaan!” Ouma wailed. “I just w-want to help and… a-and I’m n-not a child!” The crying continued for a long time until Saihara finally gave in. He couldn’t stand watching the teen cry.

“I-I’m sorry Ouma-kun I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings! I’ll go with you just please stop crying!” Immediately the tears stopped and the shorter teen beamed up at him. 

“Yay~! Nishishishi come on Saihara-chan, you can stay with me~!”

Shuuichi found himself being dragged outside by Ouma, but it didn’t register with him yet. He was still reeling from how suddenly the tears had stopped. Was he seriously just tricked by someone much younger than him?  _ Just what did I get myself into? _ he thought as he left the house for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is very different from what Saihara remembers.

The first minutes of his time outside was spent cringing and trying to adjust to the sudden light. Saihara had expected it to hurt, but he didn’t imagine being completely blinded. He blinked many times until his vision cleared enough to make out a few trees and Ouma’s smirking face. The look made him flush and hide his eyes with his hat. He really hoped he hadn't looked  _ that _ ridiculous. Ouma tsked and pulled on his arm.

“Come on, Saihara-chan,” he whined. “We need to get going before Roommate-chan gets worried!” Saihara gave in with no resistance and soon the two were off with Ouma leading the way. He was content to follow the shorter teen and take in his surroundings.

The trees and other plant life were expected and a welcome sight. It was good to see that some things remained unchanged. He even found himself relaxing. The sun’s warmth was uncomfortable, but it was reassuring. Saihara’s mouth formed a small smile until his eyes caught something in the distance.

There were many structures, some bigger than others, he couldn’t identify. He mentally calculated the distance between his current location and the location of the structures. Their estimated size was enough for him to freeze, fear clawing its way up his spine. 

It took Ouma several seconds to realize he wasn’t being followed anymore. He stopped and turned his attention to Saihara. The expression on his face showed he was absolutely terrified. It was priceless. Ouma looked to see what had the other so scared. He started snickering.

“That’s Towa City, Saihara-chan,” he chirped as he walked towards Saihara. The teen flinched at his voice and fixed him with wide eyes. The sight was endearing. His yellow eyes and wide-eyed expression reminded Ouma of a baby owl. “Come on Owl-chan we have a lot of walking to do!~”

Saihara stared at him before puffing up with indignation. He was about to retort, but the shorter teen had already turned his back on him and started walking. Not wanting to be left alone, Saihara quickly followed him. 

Ouma was willing to admit he enjoyed messing with the taller teen. Though a part of him felt sorry and an odd sort of kinship with him. He was almost certain Saihara was an orphan or at least a runaway. He had clearly been on his own for a long time based on his appearance, yet his eyes held a certain intelligence that said otherwise. Saihara was a mystery and Ouma was determined to figure him out.

* * *

 

The journey through the city was uneventful. Everyone gave them a wide berth probably due to the taller teen’s appearance and smell. Ouma had casted a glance over his shoulder at him to make sure he was alright and almost froze. Yellow eyes were wide in fear, shifting anxiously from thing to thing at an alarming rate. Everytime a car went by he’d halt completely as if he was rooted to the ground. Ouma couldn’t help snickering.

The other’s laughter made Saihara flush and glare. How could Ouma feel comfortable around all these strange buildings? How could he walk calmly while huge beasts prowled right next to them? The sun glinting off their hides and the people inside them made him shiver. Ge refused to be a victim like them.

A hand taking hold of his forced Saihara to focus back on Ouma. The shorter winked before bolting down the street, forcing Saihara to run as well. Every step made him cringe inside. What if one of the monsters decided to give chase? His fears were short lived though as Ouma guided him up a flight of stairs and halted in front of a door.

“Here we are, Saihara-chan~,” Ouma chirped as he tested the knob on the door before eagerly throwing it open. “I’m back Ran-chan!~”

Saihara peered in and took notice of a green haired teen glowering at them. He was leaning against a counter in what he assumed was the kitchen with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Ouma seemed oblivious to the other’s distaste as he ushered in the black haired teen and closed the door.

“Ouma we’ve talked about banging the door open. We do have neighbors you know.” The other teen’s voice was surprisingly gentle though he was obviously annoyed.

“Nishishishi~ Whatever Ran-chan~,” Ouma giggled as he pushed Saihara forward. “Meet Saihara-chan!~ He’s going to be staying with us for awhile!~” The green haired teen blinked in surprise but offered a lazy smile. He stepped towards Saihara with his arm extended. Instinctively he took the other's hand and gave it a firm shake. The other introduced himself as Amami Rantarou.

Amami stepped back and watched in amusement as Ouma ushered their new roommate into the bathroom with orders to shower. Saihara seemed confused, but went along with it and closed the door behind him. Ouma came back to the living room with a huge smile.

“Ran-chan can Saihara-chan borrow some of your clothes?” 

Amami nodded and followed the him to his room. Last time he was alone there Ouma had set up an elaborate prank and Amami wasn’t looking forward to another one. He watched silently as Ouma bounced around his room, pulling out a black shirt and an old pair of pants that didn’t quite fit him.

“Don’t forget to grab some boxers.” Ouma shot him a smirk, but did as he was told. Amami rolled his eyes and went back to the living room as Ouma went to the bathroom door and knocked before going in. He hoped Ouma was bringing the other teen home because he wanted to help and not just flirt. He sat on the couch and propped up his feet on the coffee table in front of him. He heard some banging from the bathroom, but he decided to ignore it. It wasn’t his problem after all.

* * *

 

When Ouma had left him alone with the demand to shower Saihara was confused. He of course recognised the bathtub but was confused about the piece of metal hanging above it. The other contraption was a mystery. He had experimentally pressed down on a knob at the back and was startled by the loud noise it produced. He watched the water inside it swirl down and disappear only to return once more. It was perplexing. Around that time a knock came at the door followed by Ouma entering the room with some clothes. 

“Ran-chan said you could borrow some clothes until we buy you new ones,” he stated, closing the lid on the contraption. He set the clothes on the lid. “Need help with the shower?” Saihara nodded and stepped back to give Ouma some room. He watched as the shorter teen messed with a few knobs before water started coming down from the piece of metal. He was so startled that he bumped the wall when he jumped, causing Ouma to startle. He watched as Ouma hit his hip on the corner of a counter and then fall with a yelp. 

Ouma whined for a minute before reaching out for Saihara to help him up which he gladly did. He felt mildly guilty for causing the other to hurt himself. The shorter teen, disgruntled by his fall, grumbled out which bottle was the soap and which was the shampoo and conditioner before giving him permission to use the purple object hanging off one of the knobs. Once he left, Saihara picked up the object and after several moments of observation determined it was a kind of brush probably used to wash his body. He shrugged before undressing and entering the shower, immediately pleased by the warmth of the water. He sighed softly before starting to rinse and scrub his hair, determined to get clean.

* * *

 

Ouma exited the bathroom, pouting and rubbing his lower back. It was sore and would probably bruise. Amami watched him with a raised eyebrow. He smirked and chuckled, earning a glare from Ouma.

“Didn’t you guys just meet? I thought you were supposed to buy him dinner before going any further.”

“Shut up,” Ouma growled, carefully lowering himself onto the couch. “The shower scared Saihara-chan which startled me. I fell.” Amami hummed and and smiled at his roommate.

“Of course Ouma. I totally believe you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys /kinda/ talk about living arrangements.

Three. That was the number of times Saihara had almost slipped in the bathtub. He was able to catch himself, but every time still made his heart pound and adrenaline go through his veins. Logically he knew that a fall would only hurt him. The reaction was subconscious though, so there was little he could do about it. When he finally got used to the bathtub, he began to wash himself with fierce determination.

The water began to turn brown almost immediately. Saihara scrunched his nose but kept dutifully scrubbing the dirt off his skin. His skin was pink by the time he was satisfied, but he didn’t mind. His hair was much harder to clean. It was almost impossible to tell when the dirt was gone, so he just settled for waiting for the water running from his hair to be clear.

He almost wanted to cry in relief when he was done. He stepped carefully out of the tub, determined not to fall. His eyes focused on the mirror on the wall, dread and hope filling his senses. Yellow eyes carefully analyzed every part of his face desperate to find something that was different. His skin was still clear showing no signs of blemishes or facial hair--not even any dark circles which should be painfully obvious with how little he slept. Next he focused on his hair, mentally filing the estimated length of the strands. There hadn’t been any growth. The growing dread he had felt completely washed away the hope. He wasn’t aging. He was still cursed.

Saihara’s eyes stung as he fought to choke down a few sobs that wanted to escape. His fists clenched at his sides. He tore his gaze away from his reflection. His eyes searched for a towel to use but soon he figured out he was already dry. His hair was still damp--the only sign he had even washed.

Sighing, he dressed in the clothing Ouma had brought him. The shirt was a bit big and so were the pants but he had no right to complain. He reached for the doorknob before hesitating. When he finally opened the door he had put his old hat on. At this point it had become a thing of comfort.

“ _F_ _ucking finally!_ ”

Saihara jumped at the shout and found himself being pushed out of the way, slamming into the wall hard. He saw a blur of dark purple and white bolting into the bathroom before the door slammed shut followed by a soft click. He blinked and stared at the door. Had that really just happened? A dull ache in his shoulder was his only answer.

Amami smiled at him warmly when he finally went into the living room. The green haired teenager told him to take Ouma’s seat on the couch as revenge, but it was ignored. Saihara was not childish enough to do it. Instead he took the spot next to where he assumed Ouma had been sitting.

“Sorry about him,” Amami said after a few moments. “Ouma has been needing to use the restroom for a while, but he didn’t want to interrupt your shower.” Saihara blinked at the other, yellow eyes wide with surprise. Amami couldn’t help but agree with Ouma that Saihara did look a bit like a baby owl.

The prolonged eye contact made Saihara flush and look away. He pulled his hat down enough to hide his eyes as an extra precaution which just made Amami want to coo. The black haired teen was really cute when he acted so shy. The next few minutes went by in content silence. It was broken when by Ouma bouncing into the room, a huge smile on his face. With the short teen back in the room, Amami stood and cleared his throat to get Saihara’s attention.

“Saihara as much, as I hate to say this, our apartment isn’t big enough for all three of us to stay in.” The mentioned teen seemed to wilt, immediately feeling guilty for causing trouble. The green haired teen felt bad for upsetting the other but it had to be said.

“Saihara-chan can stay with me!” Ouma’s protest was met with a scoff.

“You have no room to share and he can’t stay with me,” Amami reasoned. “Kiibo has been looking for a roommate for a while. Saihara could go stay with him.” Ouma narrowed his eyes and scowled.

“Why don’t you go room with him and let my beloved Saihara-chan take your room?” Saihara felt his face heat up at being called “beloved” while Amami’s expression hardened.

“Ouma you _know_ I can’t. Kiibo and I are friends now, but moving in would be too much.”

“Momota-chan did it with that bitch he used to date!”

“Our relationship wasn’t the same as theirs, Ouma.”

“But Ran-chan-”

“ _Kokichi_.”

The use of his first name made Ouma flinch, purple eyes going wide. Amami’s face held an unreadable expression, but his clenched fists and firm tone showed how irritated he was. He had been pushed too far. The familiar sting made Ouma blink, desperately trying to hold them back. He hadn’t meant to upset his dear Ran-chan that much.

“I’m sorry…. Just kidding.” As he gave a wavering smile to the taller teen before him, he was internally berating himself for not being able to be honest just this once. “Nishishi~ Or am I? I am a liar after all.~” Unable to bear the tense situation, Ouma turned on his heel and bolted to his room.

Amami sighed, shoulders slumping as he rubbed the back of his neck. A pang of guilt went through his chest. Ouma may be smart, but he was generally at the emotional level of a child who was used to getting what he wanted. He contemplated comforting that other but decided this would be good for him. Ouma was already forgiven, but letting him go a night believing otherwise wouldn't do any harm.

“Um….” Amami jumped slightly at the soft voice. He had forgotten Saihara was still on the couch which made his face flush with shame. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you and Ouma-kun fight…” Saihara’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Amami heard it loud and clear.

“It isn’t your fault,” Amami stated. His lips curled to form a gentle smile. “I’m the one that should be sorry. I bet after this you’d rather find some new roommates.” Saihara looked as if he was about to protest. Amami went to his room before quickly coming back with a pillow and blanket. “I hope you don’t mind sleeping on the couch tonight.” Saihara looked away but mumbled something about not minding at all. The pillow and blanket were placed on the couch. “It's a bit early, but you should get some sleep Saihara-chan. Good night.”

“Good night Amami-kun,” Saihara whispered, watching as the other disappeared. He assumed the other went to his own room. It took several minutes to get comfortable on the couch, but it took even longer to fall asleep. Saihara couldn't help but worry that the argument was caused by him. This time he didn’t stop the tears rolling down his face.

Why did he have to ruin everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who even takes the time to read this! I really appreciate it! Things should really be taking off now so expect a lot of updates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toasters are very scary my guys.

Saihara woke to loud banging coming from the kitchen. He shot up and frantically looked around not recognizing where he was. Slowly the memories of the day before came back. His shoulders went slack as a he let out a soft sigh of relief. He rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up from the couch to make his way to the kitchen.

“Good morning Saihara-chan!~” Ouma’s voice made him flinch and let out an embarrassing squeak. “My beloved Saihara-chan is so cute.~” Ouma cooed as the taller teen hid his red face with his hands. “Anyways are you hungry?” Saihara moved his fingers enough to let a yellow eye peek out. Ouma felt his heart flutter as he held back a whine. His Saihara-chan was way too cute!

“-ma…. Ouma-kun it's burning.” 

The shorter teen yelped and hastily turned the stove off before shoving the pan to the farthest burner. A whine tore from his throat as he stared mournfully at the burned eggs. 

“That was for Ran-chan…” Saihara watched as the other kept pouting before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Ouma’s waist and pulling the smaller boy flush against his body. Ouma let out an odd choking noise, but didn't try to break free so he rested his chin on his head. He was a bit surprised that other’s hair was so soft, but he wouldn't complain.

“Um… S-Saihara-chan you can let go now,” Ouma managed to squeak out. Saihara blinked and immediately released him, taking note of how the back of Ouma’s neck was bright red. Several tense moments passed before Ouma let out a laugh and  hastily began cleaning up. Saihara frowned at how forced the laugh was but chose to be silent. “Saihara-chan never answered if he was hungry or not.” 

“Ah… I’m not hungry Ouma-kun.” Saihara answered honestly. Immediately Ouma’s eyes were on him, a disbelieving look on his face. 

“ _ None _ of us ate last night you  _ have _ to be at least a little hungry!” Saihara panicked a bit and desperately tried to stutter out an excuse. Ouma kept frowning, obviously not believing him. “Saihara I hate liars.” The reaction was immediate and Ouma felt bad for the stricken expression on his beloved’s face. “Alright Saihara-chan let's make a compromise. I’ll make you some toast and that's all you have to eat for breakfast.” 

Saihara perked up a bit and nodded. Toast. That was something he remembered. Ouma smiled and bounced over to a silver box, two pieces of bread in his hand. Yellow eyes watched curiously as Ouma placed the bread in the box and pulled down a little tab. 

“Saihara-chan you wait for the toast while I finish cleaning!” Saihara nodded and walked over to the box hesitantly. He ignored Ouma as he began cleaning once more and instead focused on the box. Its surfaced seemed smooth and shiny, possibly cool to the touch. Next he peered down into the slots, zeroing in on the bread and a weird red glowing. As he tried to figure out the new thing, the bread suddenly popped up. What happened next would follow Saihara for the rest of his life.

The suddenness of the bread popping up combined with Saihara’s critical analyzation made him jump back, a shrill scream tearing from his throat. He was dimly aware of his lower back slamming into a hard surface, but the pain didn’t register. His scream was followed by dishes clanging as Ouma all but dropped them into the sink, wide purple eyes staring at Saihara in concern. As soon as he realized what happened, Ouma’s shoulders began to shake before he collapsed to the floor, loud laughter leaving his tiny frame. Saihara gasped for breath, his hand clutching his chest while Ouma kept laughing and hitting the floor with his fist.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!”

Saihara trembled as the rush of adrenaline left his body, wide yellow eyes looking over to where Amami stood in the doorway half dressed. Amami’s eyes shifted from Saihara who looked like he was having a heart attack to Ouma who was cackling like he had finally lost his mind. Suddenly Ouma sat up, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pointed to Saihara and then to the toaster. It took Amami a second to put what happened together and he let out a startled laugh

“Saihara did the toaster scare you?”

Ouma fell back onto the floor, clutching his stomach and laughing harder than before. Saihara’s face turned impossibly red as looked at his feet in an attempt to hide.

“I-I’m… gonna pee!” Ouma shouted from the floor between his cackles, his face also flushed but for a different reason. Amami chuckled softly and felt his body relax. He had seriously been concerned by the loud scream and the banging that followed after.

“Well try not to Ouma. I won’t clean up after you again.” Immediately the laughter stopped as Ouma fixed him with a cold glare.

“You  _ swore _ you’d never talk about that again Ran-chan! How could-” Ouma stopped his rant as he finally realized that Amami wasn’t fully dressed. “ _ Rantarou _ ,” he hissed softly, purple eyes glancing down meaningfully at his roommate’s chest binder. Amami tensed up again before both of them looked over to Saihara who was still staring down at the floor. Ouma hastily shooed the green haired teenager away, only relaxing when he heard his roommate’s door close.

Saihara finally looked up at the sound of the door, but only saw Ouma picking himself up off the floor. Ouma offered him a forced smile before quickly bolting to his room, yelling something about needing to get dressed. Saihara cocked his head. What had happened while he wasn’t paying attention? 

When he saw Amami and Ouma a few minutes later both were dressed in similar outfits though Ouma had a checkered scarf tied around his neck. He followed them hesitantly to the door and gave them a small smile as they said good bye.

“Don’t worry Saihara,” Amami said gently. “We’ll be back in a few hours when school is done. I’ll make sure to talk to Kiibo about you moving in with him.” Ouma complained loudly at the statement, but he was ignored. Amami closed the door to the apartment and locked it with his key. As he and Ouma began walking to school, both of them couldn't help sighing at the close call they had this morning. At least Saihara had been too embarrassed to be observant. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain: Okay but what if Amami was trans?
> 
> Me: Why?
> 
> Brain: Think about it.
> 
> Me:
> 
> Me: *whispers* holy shit....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who let this 12 year old stay home by himself

“I feel a bit bad for leaving Saihara there all by himself,” Amami stated. Ouma looked up at him curiously before smiling.

“Don’t worry, Ran-chan! I’m sure my beloved Saihara-chan is alright!~” Amami smiled and ruffled Ouma’s hair, ignoring the noise of protest. 

“You’re right.”

* * *

 

Saihara was not alright. The apartment was odd at best with the other boys in it, but without them? It was downright terrifying. This place was new and full of things he didn’t understand. What was that black box in the living room? He hadn’t paid it much attention last night but now it was the only thing he  _ could _ focus on. It didn’t help that it stared directly at the couch. 

He tried to go back in the kitchen to get his toast several times but he was still scared of the silver box. What if it decided to be aggressive again? Did it think the toast belonged to it? At the thought he glanced around warily. Was everything alive and determined to torture him?

And so he found himself curled up on the couch to make his form as small as possible. His eyes never left the box in front of him, trying to figure out was it was. He could vaguely make out his reflection, but he decided it wasn't a mirror. Several minutes passed. He finally gave up and carefully began to explore. 

His investigation brought him to the bathroom door which was slightly open. On either side of it was a hallway which led to two more doors. He assumed they belonged to Amami and Ouma so he decided to stay away until he was given permission to go in. Instead he went into the bathroom, determined to figure out what the contraption from the night before was. He scrutinized it carefully, going as to get on his knees and search the floor around it.

The thing seemed to be attached to the floor, but Saihara wasn’t about to try and move it. Next he inspected the lid though he quickly determined it didn’t have much of a purpose. Finally, he prodded at the surface. He wasn’t surprised to find that it was hard and a bit cool to the touch, but he  _ was _ surprised when he discovered he could lift it. He put it back quickly though, not seeing a need to leave it up. 

Saihara pushed on the lever, watching once again as the water disappeared only to return. Was it the same water? Was it completely different? He let out a soft hum and began looking around the room for something he could use in this experiment. His eyes locked onto a roll of paper hanging by the contraption. Perfect. Carefully he pulled off a few pieces though he was curious as to why they all came off as perfect squares. Shrugging, he let the pieces fall into the contraption and pushed the lever down again. The water took away the pieces and returned completely clear of them.

“So it disposes things? Interesting…” He repeated the experiment several times to make sure it always disposed of the paper. Satisfied, he went back to the living room to continue his investigation. 

The small table between the couch and black box didn’t have anything interesting on it except for an odd looking black stick. A hesitant hand reached for it. Saihara eyed the box as he slowly brought the stick to his chest. It showed no sign of reacting so he began to examine his prize. It had various buttons on it with some being different colors and sizes. The lower ones had numbers printed on them while the upper ones had labels above them. On the top left corner was a red button with ‘power’ labelled above it in white letters. Curious, Saihara pressed it.

* * *

 

“What’s the matter, Amami-kun?”

The green haired teen almost jumped at Kiibo’s voice. He turned his attention to the robot and offered him a small smile. Kiibo was really cute when he looked concerned.

“Nothing, Kiibo. I’m just worried about the boy Ouma brought home yesterday.” The concern morphed into confusion. “Ah that reminds me. Kiibo you’re looking for a roommate right?” The robot nodded, still looking puzzled. “Well yesterday Ouma brought home a teenager named Shuuichi. It’s safe to assume he has nowhere to go and we don’t have room for him so….” Amami trailed off, watching understanding dawn on Kiibo’s face. Behind the robot Ouma was smirking at Amami and making an obscene gesture with his hands. He was tempted to throw the pencil on his desk at the other, but settled on ignoring it. Ouma  _ hated _ when he didn’t get a desired reaction.

“I’d be happy to have him Amami-kun, but I’ll need to meet him.” Kiibo’s voice broke the staring contest he was having with Ouma. 

“Of course. I think you’ll like him though. He seems to be a bit shy, but he’s obviously very kind. And quiet.”

Ouma snorted, earning odd looks from the other students in the room. Amami couldn’t help but chuckle as well. Both of them were thinking about the toaster fiasco this morning and the scream that came from Saihara. Hopefully the teen wouldn’t be as jumpy with Kiibo.

* * *

 

Ouma and Amami were very eager to get home and check on Saihara. Kiibo had offered to go over and meet him, but they both decided Saihara should get used to his surroundings more and stop being jumpy. Somehow they doubted he would take well to a robot if a toaster startled him that much. Not that Kiibo needed to know that. 

Ouma rocked back on his heels while his roommate busied himself with unlocking the door, whining that he should hurry up. Finally, the door was open and both hurried in. They weren’t sure what they expected to find, but Saihara sitting on the couch surrounded by paper and staring intently at the tv was not one of them. 

“Welcome home,” Saihara said, obviously distracted. His voice was soft, making it hard to hear. Ouma glanced at the tv, noticing a crime show was on, while Amami picked up one of the papers. He was surprised to see the outline of a body drawn on it. Certain areas were shaded in while notes were written underneath it. The handwriting was beautiful.

He picked up another paper that only had writing on it, but the sheer amount startled him. How long had Saihara been watching this show? And why was he taking notes?

“Saihara did you do this?”

“Yes. Sorry for the mess Amami-kun, but I found the paper in a drawer along with this odd stylus.” Saihara lifted a pencil to show what he meant. “It’s darker than normal, but it makes the writing easier to see.” Ouma and Amami shared a look. What the hell was Saihara talking about? But first….

“Saihara why are you taking notes?” Amami’s brows were furrowed, confusion the only emotion he felt at the moment. Ouma looked equally puzzled. Saihara, however, never took his eyes off the tv and began to write down some more notes.

“I was a detective, Amami-kun. The people trapped in that box seemed like they needed help so I started solving the cases with them. I think they can tell I’m not a good detective though…. They always ignore me…” Saihara’s explanation did little to clear their confusion. 

“Saihara-chan that’s a tv.... The people can’t hear you because they’re not here. Besides they’re just actors.” Saihara frowned and looked at Ouma like the shorter teen was crazy.

“Ouma-kun they’re  _ right there _ .” Saihara gestured to the people still talking before going back to his note taking. Amami frowned and wandered to kitchen, immediately noticing the toast still in the toaster.

“Saihara why didn’t you eat your toast?”

“The silver box still had it. I wasn’t sure if it would be angry if I took it.” The response made Ouma laugh, but he quickly stopped at the look he received from Amami. The green haired teen took out his phone, remembering what Saihara called the pencil. He quickly typed “the history of pencils” into the search bar and tapped on the first link he saw. His eyes quickly scanned the article, surprise on his face before it went completely blank. Ouma frowned and walked over to look at his roommate’s phone before Amami stopped him.

“Saihara what year is it?” Of course Amami thought this was crazy and impossible, but the way Saihara’s shoulders tensed up made a small ball of dread settle in his stomach. Several minutes passed with the only voices coming from the tv. Saihara set the pencil down and stared at the floor.

“I…. I don't know…..”

“What was the last year you remember?” More minutes passed in silence. Ouma frowned and looked between Saihara and Amami. He was smart, but even  _ he _ couldn’t figure out what his roommate was getting at. 

“1559,” Saihara whispered before his expression became strained. “Or was it 1561…. I can’t remember…”

The small ball of dread in Amami’s stomach grew while Ouma started laughing. When he realized no one else joined him, he stopped and looked at the other teens in disbelief.

“You’re fucking kidding me right? Saihara-chan I  _ told _ you I hate liars.” The detective flinched and clenched his eyes shut to fight back tears. He hadn’t wanted them to know! And now they thought he was lying! He whispered something that the others didn’t hear so he forced himself to speak louder, ignoring the waver in his voice.

“Please…. Please don’t kill me.” Ouma and Amami looked at him in horror. Amami wanted to question why the other boy would even say that. Saihara cut him off. “I  _ promise _ I don’t practice witchcraft! I w-was cursed… I promise…. P-please….” He was cut off as he started letting out choked sobs, his entire body shaking with the force. 

Instantly Ouma was at his side, though he was unsure of what to do. He wasn’t the best at comforting others, but he couldn’t bear to see his beloved so upset. Meanwhile Amami felt his heart break for the sobbing teen, but he didn’t move from his spot. Instead he started frantically texting Yumeno, hoping she could help and prove Saihara’s story to be true.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want everyone to know that i actually looked up the history of pencils for this chapter. I hope the government agents thats watch my phone get a good laugh out of this situation cause I sure am.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara is not as pure as he seems guys
> 
> This is my first attempt at anything related to smut please be patient with me I'll get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone read the first chapter 7 it was bad. You'll notice I only added on to it, but I wanted to make this story start earning its Explicit rating.
> 
> Let me stress the fact that Saihara is still a small bean who doesn't have a crush yet let him be a hormonal teenager. I also don't know where the threesome came from but hECK i won't complain

“Hey Ran-chan?”

“Hm?”

“Why did we get kicked out of our own apartment?”

“Something about Yumeno needing privacy.” Both of them stood outside, staring at their closed door. The silence was deafening, but they had little to talk about. Instead they decided to try to come to terms with what Saihara had told them.

It felt like several hours had passed by the time Yumeno opened the door, a serious expression on her face instead of her usual sleepy one. She gestured them in and lead them to the couch where Saihara sat. He glanced up at them, but he quickly fixed his gaze somewhere else.

“It's really old,” Yumeno began, gaining everyone’s attention. “But Shuuichi is right. There’s a curse on him and it’s really powerful. I tried to get rid of it, but it’s super resilient.” Amami frowned, but thanked her for her time. “Don’t worry Shuuichi I’ll keep looking for a cure. Bye guys.” Yumeno yawned and saw herself out, leaving behind a very uncomfortable atmosphere.

Saihara worried his bottom lip before looking up at the other boys. His large eyes made their hearts melt and Amami could’ve sworn he heard Ouma coo. Or was that him?

“Um… I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner…”

“Eh? Don’t worry about it Owl-chan!” The detective pouted and looked away defiantly. Ouma smirked and plopped down next to him. “So you don’t know anything about the world? Don’t worry my beloved Saihara-chan I’ll teach you everything!~”

Amami rolled his eyes and flicked his roommate’s head, earning a yelp. Smirking, he sat on the other side of Saihara, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. The black haired teen blushed and desperately tried to look anywhere else.

“What Ouma means is that we’ll both teach you about the world. You missed out on a lot Saihara.” A hesitant smile spread on the teens face as he gave a squeeze to Amami’s hand.

“Thank you…. I’m so glad to have you guys as my friends.”

It took every ounce of Ouma’s willpower to not jump Saihara and kiss him as hard as possible. Amami shot him a look over the detective’s head. He stuck his tongue out and cuddled closer to Saihara. All three of them cuddled on the couch for almost an hour, just enjoying each other’s company.

Amami and Ouma had a lot they wanted to show Saihara, but they decided to introduce things to him slowly. Moving in with Kiibo was also out of the question for a while. They decided to start by introducing Saihara to the tv and kitchen appliances. The sooner he realized that the objects were alive the better.

* * *

 

The next day had Saihara being left home alone again. Granted he was a lot more prepared today, but he still found himself missing his new friends. He spent most of the day watching several history channels on the tv, trying to learn as much as he could about what happened while he was locked away.

Many wars had happened apparently. Saihara frowned and pulled his knees up to his chest. War was always a fear he had. He lived to solve murders and stop crime. He couldn’t do that during a war. If he tried he’d be easily overwhelmed. Eventually, the noise of the tv became background noise as he fell asleep on the couch.

_Saihara trembled as a hot mouth left a trail of kisses down his neck. A body pressed against his own while that mouth moved to nibble and suck on a sensitive spot just underneath his jaw. A soft moan left him which earned a giggle from his partner._

_“You’re so cute when you’re turned on,” a familiar voice purred in his ear, grinding their erections together. Saihara gasped and instinctively bucked his hips in response. A soft whine left the body above his. “Come on Saihara-chan, open your eyes. I want to see them.~” Obediently, Saihara opened his eyes and found purple eyes dark with lust staring down at him. “Good boy, Saihara-chan.~”_

_Saihara frowned and quickly rolled over, pinning Ouma underneath him. The shorter teen giggled and squirmed, peering up at Saihara through his lashes. The black haired teen kissed him hard, eagerly grinding against him once more. Ouma moaned, allowing Saihara to plunge his tongue into the other’s mouth. Suddenly a pair of hands were on his waist. The owner chuckled lowly and placed gentle kisses on the back of the detective’s neck._

_“How cruel of you to start without me.” Saihara broke the kiss earning a loud whine of protest. He pressed a quick kiss on Ouma’s cheek as an apology before turning to kiss Amami._

Saihara woke up gasping, his face feeling way too hot. He covered his face and almost let out a whine. They had just become his friends and he was already having such inappropriate fantasies. He shifted and hissed softly, glancing down to confirm that he was still very hard.

A huge part of him wanted to ignore it, but he knew it wouldn’t go away. Blushing worse, he slowly slid his borrowed pants and boxers down far enough to free his erection before pulling off his shirt as a just in case. He hesitated before taking his cock in his hand, starting off with a slow rhythm that quickly picked up as his mind went back to the dream. He whimpered as he imagined thrusting into Ouma as hard as he could while Amami busied himself with leaving bite marks on Ouma’s pale skin. He imagined the shorter teen would be quite vocal, begging for his lovers to give him more pleasure. All too quickly, Saihara reached his limit, releasing all over his chest with a loud moan.

“..... What’s wrong with me?” he whispered several minutes later after he recovered. Slowly he began to clean up, hoping he would be able to look at his roommates without becoming a blushing mess later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some juicy contradictions

“Amami we can’t just keep leaving Saihara-chan by himself.” Amami blinked and turned his attention to Ouma who stood next to his desk, a frown on his face. 

“What else can we do? He can’t just come to school with us.” Soon they were bickering quietly, hoping they didn’t draw any unnecessary attention to themselves. Several of their classmates looked over in concern, but many chose to ignore them. It wasn’t uncommon to watch the roommates argue. It wasn’t until Yumeno approached that they stopped, turning their attention to her.

“Have you tried talking to Saihara about his past?” The random question made the roommates frown. Both had considered asking, but thought that maybe they should build some trust between themselves and Saihara before even asking. “I see…. Please ask him when you can. I think…. I found something about him when I was doing research online.” She yawned before being dragged away from the boys by Tenko, who fixed them with a dirty look.

“What do you think she means Ran-chan?”

“I don’t know…” 

They shared a look before taking their phones out. Ten minutes passed before Ouma scowled and practically slammed his phone on Amami’s desk, earning some odd looks. 

“This is stupid! We’re not going to  _ find anything _ !” Amami frowned, but found himself agreeing. So far he had no luck on finding anything about Saihara Shuuichi. 

“Do you need help?” 

Both of them jumped and turned around to see a concerned Kiibo. Amami was about assure him they were fine, but Ouma covered his mouth. The smirk on the shorter teen’s face immediately made Amami suspicious.

“Hey Kiiboy can you search something for us?” The robot glowered at him. He really hated that stupid nickname. “Thanks!~” Ouma grabbed Amami’s phone and pushed it into Kiibo’s hands, ignoring his roommate’s protest. “Try to find anything about a guy named Saihara Shuuichi.~” Kiibo pouted but dutifully began his search, missing how Ouma leaned in and whispered into Amami’s ear.

“I still think you two should become a couple again, Ran-chan.~” Ouma was ignored, but the blush on Amami’s face was enough of a response. Another fifteen minutes went by in silence until Kiibo smiled in victory. 

“I found it Ouma-kun!” The robot's voice was excited which made the roommates smile at each other. They thought it was cute how Kiibo would get excited over the smallest things. “It says here that Shuuichi Saihara was a detective who died in the mid 1500s. Um… his only family was an unnamed uncle who never married. Let's see…. He only solved one case in his entire life. He was found dead in an alley, but it took a while to identify him due to the condition his body was in. It also says he was engaged, but there’s no name provided.” The robot looked up from the phone and was surprised by the confused looks on his friends’ faces. They looked at each other before frowning at Kiibo.

“You’re sure it says dead and not disappeared?” The robot nodded. Amami tapped his desk and stared thoughtfully at nothing while Ouma scowled. “Stupid robot you probably found the wrong one.” Kiibo’s face flushed in anger as he started arguing with Ouma.

Amami ignored them as his brain struggled to sort through what they just learned. There was a possibility that this was a different Saihara, but he doubted that was the case. Both of them were detectives and they died/disappeared around similar times. He didn’t know if Saihara had done  _ any  _ cases, so he would have to question him about that later. What really confused him was the fiancé. While Saihara hadn’t  _ said _ anything, he got the sense that the other boy hadn’t dated anyone, let alone got engaged. He loathed to admit a part of him was upset about the detective being engaged, but he was willing to bet Ouma was pissed. The shorter teen wasn’t very subtle when it came to having crushes. 

“Thank you, Kiibo.” Amami’s voice halted the argument that was still going on. “Class is about to start again so both of you should go back to your seats.”

* * *

 

When they got home they immediately noticed how Saihara refused to meet their eyes. Ouma pouted and tried to pry the reason why out of Saihara, but he would just blush and cover his face. In the end they decided to let it drop. Instead they decided to keep teaching Saihara about the technology he missed out on. As it turned out, Saihara really loved the fridge. They watched him open and close the door for several minutes, trying really hard not to laugh.

Ouma really wanted to question Saihara about his past, but Amami only shook his head when he asked if he could. In the end they let it slide and allowed themselves to temporarily forget it as they tried to get Saihara to eat dinner with them. The detective kept refusing and ended up locking himself in the bathroom as a way to hide.

* * *

 

The next morning Saihara woke up to a smirking Ouma staring at him. He had no time to react as a uniform was dropped on his face.

“Get dressed Saihara-chan you’re going to school.~” When Amami came out of his room, he frowned when he saw Saihara standing next to a smirking Ouma. So that was where his spare uniform went. He locked eyes with Ouma and glared, but didn’t say anything. Instead he held the door open for his roommates and accepted that he was probably going to get in a lot of trouble for this. At least Saihara looked good in the uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter and the previous haven' t been very good. I'm trying to let the story build but I'm so impatient for Ouma and Saihara to date that I'm starting to rush a bit. Next chapter will be longer as Saihara deals with school and his fear of cars!


End file.
